Rendezvous
by Red Sherry
Summary: [Ch. 3 - HELLO, MISTER DO!] : CEO Do Kyungsoo memiliki asisten pribadi yang bisa dijuluki sebagai manusia terkikuk sedunia. Namun apa yang membuat Kyungsoo mempertahankannya adalah; asisten itu juga merangkap sebagai kekasihnya. [KAISOO/DRABBLE/YAOI]
1. IRIDESCENT

**IRIDESCENT**

.

 **ir·i·des·cent**

ˌirəˈdes(ə)nt/

 _(adj.) showing luminous colors that seem to change when seen from different angles_

.

* * *

Prenote : _Kind of celebrating same-sex marriage in_ US _, because sometimes, all we have to do is looking from different angles before we could understand the beauty in it._

* * *

.

 _People said, patience is a virtue._

Namun, Jongin tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Ia telah berlari, entah berapa blok dengan kaki telanjang yang membuat telapak kakinya terluka. Hujan kali ini juga tidak main-main, angin kencang menerbangkan dahan, membuat goresan tepat di bawah matanya. Seluruh tubuhnya basah, hingga bahan pakaian yang ia kenakan semakin terasa berat karena hujan mengisinya.

Ini akan menimbulkan kesan yang buruk untuk seseorang yang ingin menyatakan cinta.

Namun, Jongin tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Karena ia telah mencintai Kyungsoo selama satu tahun, empat bulan, dua puluh tiga hari, tujuh jam, empat puluh dua menit, dan tepat delapan detik ketika ia akhirnya menemukan Kyungsoo keluar dari kantornya.

Jongin berlari lebih cepat. Memaksa jantungnya bekerja lebih keras lagi, mengabaikan rasa mual yang merangkak naik, dan paru-parunya yang melolong meminta udara.

Satu tahun, empat bulan, dua puluh tiga hari, tujuh jam, empat puluh tiga menit, dua detik, ia melihat Kyungsoo membelalak ke arahnya.

Raut khawatir dari wajah lelaki itu tercetak jelas ketika Kyungsoo dengan tergesa ingin menghampiri Jongin. Tapi Jongin menahannya. Ia berteriak meminta lelaki itu untuk tinggal, memancing atensi dari orang di sekitar mereka kepadanya.

" _What the fuck is the matter with you_?" Kyungsoo mendesis. Alis lelaki itu bekerut karena amarah akan tetapi Jongin justru tersenyum.

Dia begitu jatuh cinta namun juga begitu buta di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kyungsoo." Jongin tertawa. Oh, dia tertawa lepas hingga pipinya sakit. "Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo."

"Astaga, apa kau mabuk?" Lelaki itu mengamati Jongin lekat-lekat, mencari tanda pengaruh alkohol di wajahnya.

"Aku sepenuhnya sadar." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dalam, sedang lelaki itu semakin memberengut bingung.

"O-Okay. Sekarang lebih baik kau ikut ke mobilku atau kau akan sakit jika-"

" _I want to kiss you._ " Potong Jongin, ia sudah tidak bisa menunuggu lagi. " _I want to kiss you so badly_."

Mendengar kalimat itu, Kyungsoo sepenuhnya mematung. Ia berkedip pelan memandang Jongin yang masih tersenyum. Suara di sekitarnya tiba-tiba terdengar berdengung di telinganya, menghadirkan sakit yang langsung menyerang kepalanya.

"Aku ingin mengecap rasa air hujan di bibirmu." Jongin melangkah, menaiki satu anak tangga di depan Kyungsoo. "Aku ingin mencium sabit di matamu saat kau tertawa, aku ingin membuat matahari cemburu ketika aku mengecupmu di pagi hari, aku ingin merasakan bagaimana bibirmu membakar kulitku dalam sentuhan sederhana."

"Kau bercanda." Kyungsoo hampir menutup mulutnya, karena suaranya terdengar begitu putus asa.

"Tidak, Kyungsoo. Aku serius." Jongin membawa tangan Kyungsoo ke dadanya, mencium buku jarinya satu per satu.

"Jongin, orang-orang melihat kita saat ini." Bisik Kyungsoo panik.

" _Let them know, angel_." Ia berkata tanpa ragu. Karena ia sudah tidak akan mengingkari perasaannya. " _Let them know that i love you_." Ujarnya dengan sedikit berteriak agar semua orang tahu bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh.

Agar _Kyungsoo_ tahu, bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh.

Ada jeda panjang yang digunakan Kyungsoo untuk memutar kalimat Jongin perlahan dalam otaknya. Ini seperti sebuah mimpi. Ia tidak mengira Jongin akhirnya memilih melawan egonya untuk mengatakan ini kepadanya.

" _Damn it,_ Jongin." Kyungsoo menggigit bibir kuat dan Jongin tahu bahwa ia telah berhasil membuat Kyungsoo mengerti. " _Goddamit. You don't know how fucking long i've been waiting for this_."

" _I'm sorry, angel_." Jemari Jongin mencapai pipi Kyungsoo, menggambar lingkaran semu di kulit putih lelaki itu. " _I'm so sorry._ "

Bahu Kyungsoo berubah basah saat Jongin mendaratkan kepalanya di sana. "Aku minta maaf karena telah mengingkari perasaanku terlalu lama. Tapi kau tahu seberapa tabu hal ini di Korea."

Kyungsoo terdiam, mencerna ucapan Jongin ke dalam pikirannya.

Orang bilang, homoseksual adalah penyakit.

Homoseksual adalah dosa.

Homoseksual adalah penyimpangan.

Tapi untuk apa perasaan itu ada jika Tuhan tidak menginginkannya?

"Da-Dan itu membuatku terus memaksa diriku untuk berpikir—aku bukan gay. Aku _tidak boleh_ menjadi gay." Lanjut Jongin. "Hingga akhirnya aku memperlakukanmu dengan sangat buruk."

Kyungsoo merengkuh Jongin ke dadanya, mengecup puncak kepala lelaki itu sekilas. Ia mulai mendengar bisikan diiringi mata yang menghakimi terutuju kepada mereka. Tapi Kyungsoo sudah sangat terbiasa dengan perlakuan semacam itu.

"Aku telah mencoba untuk mencintai orang lain, mencoba menjadi normal. Tapi hatiku terus mengarah padamu."

Kini, seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo telah basah karena Jongin mendekapnya kuat, tidak mengizinkan ada jarak sedikitpun di antara mereka.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?" tanya Jongin lirih.

Kyungsoo tertawa, karena Jongin seakan menanyakan sesuatu yang mustahil untuk dipercaya.

Jongin menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang telah tertunda selama satu tahun, empat bulan, dua puluh tiga hari, delapan jam, sepuluh menit, dan dua puluh sembilan detik dengan nafas yang memburu.

" _It's always you_ , Jongin." Balas Kyungsoo, hingga Jongin menahan air matanya kuat. " _And it has to be you_."

 _You. You. **You**_.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, hanya untuk melihat apakah wajah Kyungsoo sama kacaunya dengan miliknya saat ini. Dan ia bersyukur, karena Kyungsoo berada dalam kondisi yang sama buruknya. Ia menarik dagu lelaki yang sedang menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Sebuah senyum segera tertukar dari bibir keduanya, ketika Kyungsoo mendongak, mempertemukan mata mereka.

" _Thankyou_." Bisik Jongin. " _I love you_." Lanjut lelaki itu dan sebuah tawa rendah terdengar dari bibir Kyungsoo. " _I knew it the minute_ i _met you. I'm sorry it took so long for me to catch up. I just confused_."

Kemudian Jongin menuntun Kyungsoo ke bawah hujan, mengizinkan rintik menyamarkan air mata mereka.

Perhatian orang-orang masih mengikuti keduanya dan Kyungsoo memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengatakan pada dunia, bahwa tidak ada yang salah dari menjadi berbeda dengan berteriak sekuat tenaga, "Bawa aku ke Vegas. Kita bisa menikah di sana."

Jongin tergelak dengan tawa yang memekakan telinga, "Apa kau sedang melamarku sekarang, Do Kyungsoo?"

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak membuang waktu kita, Kim Jongin."

Menyadari kesalahannya, ia pun segera menjawab, " _Then_ yeah! _Let's go to_ Vegas."

Setelah satu tahun, empat bulan, dua puluh tiga hari, delapan jam, lima belas menit, sebelas detik, Jongin akhirnya dapat mengecap rasa air hujan di bibir Kyungsoo.

Setiap lekuk bibir lelaki itu melekat sempurna di bibirnya, seperti sebuah _puzzle_ yang saling melengkapi.

Dan jika ini bukan cinta, Jongin tidak tahu harus menyebutnya apa.

* * *

 **IRIDESCENT : THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

Aku enggak ikut ngedukung ataupun nolak tentang legalisasi _same-sex marriage_ di US. Mungkin bisa dibilang netral? :\ Karena di agamaku, hal itu masih tergolong dosa. Jadi FF ini jangan terlalu dimasukin pikiran, hahahahaha.

Ini karena pengaruh abis nonton Brokeback Mountain, video soal selebrasi pernikahan sesama jenis, and ofc, Kaisoo. Ah, dan bagi kalian yang nyadar ada kalimat yang aku ambil dari film Silver Linings Playbook (pas bagian Tiffany bacain surat-nya Pat, _because please it's super romantic_ ).

Buat yang nungguin Kaleidoscope, maafin karena agak lama _update_ -nya, aku lagi nyempurnain nih. Mungkin besok udah bisa _publish_ ehehe.

Oh, dan aku kayanya bakalan bikin ini jadi ' _buangan drabble_ ' aku (karena sebenernya _drabble_ aku numpuk di _draft_ dan sayang kalo disembunyiin terus) Ehehehe.

Kritik, saran dan _review_ -nya, please? ;)

 _KAISOO FTW!_

— **Red Sherry** —


	2. ESCAPADES

**ESCAPADE**

/ˈeskəˌpād/

 _(n) an act or incident involving excitement, daring, or adventure_

 _._

* * *

 **Summary** : Ada satu permasalahan yang Jongin temukan ketika berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo; Mister Do

 **Pairing** : Kaisoo (Jongin/Kyungsoo)

 **Rating** : PG-13

 **Genre** : Fluff, Comedy, Drama, Romance

.

* * *

Jongin dan Kyungsoo terkadang membiarkan hening menari di antara mereka.

Membebaskan redup lampu depan rumah Kyungsoo serta serangga malam mengintip dari balik dedaunan ketika mereka bertukar ciuman terakhir. Lalu melepaskan untaian gelak dari bibir Kyungsoo saat jarak kembali mengambil alih. Keduanya bersitatap dengan jemari saling bertautan serta senyum bodoh di wajah masing-masing. Seperti masih belum puas, Jongin mengecup pipi Kyungsoo, menyisakan jejak ciuman di sepanjang garis rahang lelaki itu.

Sebuah senandung tiba-tiba mengalun dari mulut Kyungsoo. Gumaman lembut nada lagu yang mereka dengarkan di _jukebox café_ sore tadi.

Jongin tersenyum, tangannya diam-diam menarik leher belakang Kyungsoo untuk kembali mengecap rasa _peppermint_ di lidah lelaki itu. Jongin selalu menyukai euforia yang terjadi di kepalanya ketika bibir mereka bertemu. Seolah ada suatu perayaan kecil terjadi dalam diri Jongin setiap ia mencium Kyungsoo. Bahkan, tanah yang ia pijak serasa menghisapnya perlahan seperti pasir yang menimbulkan rasa geli di telapak kakinya—juga perutnya. Jongin mendesah saat cengkraman Kyungsoo di ujung jaketnya menguat, memaksa ia memperdalam ciuman dan ikut melibatkan gigi mereka untuk saling menggigit.

"Kau harus pergi." Kyungsoo berkata, walau bibirnya segan meninggalkan Jongin barang sedetik saja.

Jongin menjauhkan wajah, menatap Kyungsoo yang masih terpejam dan menarik nafas dalam. "Beberapa menit lagi." Jawabnya ringan.

Kyungsoo mendengus. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada sedang kakinya mengetuk aspal yang keras. "Ini sudah keempat kalinya kau mengatakan hal yang serupa."

"Lalu?"Jongin mengedikkan bahu, berpura-pura bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan pernyataan itu.

" _Baby_ J, _you should leave_." Ulang Kyungsoo dengan nada yang lebih tegas.

Mendengar itu, Jongin tetap tidak beranjak. Ia justru semakin mendekat, menyudutkan Kyungsoo ke pagar rumah lelaki itu sambil menyeringai tipis. " _But baby_ K, _I'm still missing you_."

"Demi Tuhan, Jongin. Kita akan bertemu lagi besok."

Jongin berdecak kemudian mengurung Kyungsoo di antara kedua lengannya. "Ini adalah bukti bahwa kau tidak pernah merindukanku."

Tawa Kyungsoo mengudara, menganyam angin musim gugur menjadi satu nada yang melenakan telinga Jongin. Ibu jari Kyungsoo mengusap dagu Jongin lembut sementara mata lelaki itu mengunci detak jantungnya. "Kau bisa menyelinap masuk." Kyungsoo memberi sugesti yang membuat Jongin membelalak.

"Jangan terlalu jauh menggodaku. Aku bisa menganggap itu sebagai tantangan." Sahut Jongin datar.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir, sorot matanya penuh adrenalin yang meneriakkan kenekatan. "Bagaimana jika memang itu tujuanku?"

Setengah alis Jongin naik. Ia meluruskan punggung, melirik ke arah jendela kamar Kyungsoo yang gelap. Ada sulur batang pohon kokoh merambat di bawah jendela kamar Kyungsoo yang mengingatkan Jongin akan kisah kuno milik Shakespeare. "Kau ingin aku menjadi Romeo, _baby_ K?" tanya Jongin geli.

"Hanya jika kau tidak memanggilku Juliet. Aku bukan wanita."

" _You're not_ Juliet." Balas Jongin cepat seraya menyatukan kening mereka. " _You're my sunshine_."

Kyungsoo kembali menangkap bibir Jongin, memberikan satu ciuman hangat untuk lelaki itu. " _And you're my moonlight_."

Mereka berdua hanyut dalam deru nafas masing-masing, menikmati waktu yang terasa sempit seakan hari esok tidak akan datang. Bagi Jongin, rindu yang paling nyata adalah pada momen seperti ini. Ketika mereka mengetahui jarak akan hadir di antara mereka sebentar lagi, saat—

"DO KYUNGSOO!" Seorang pria berkacak pinggang di depan pintu rumah Kyungsoo dengan mata terfokus pada Jongin, seolah ingin menguburnya hidup-hidup. "CEPAT MASUK!" teriak pria itu lebih keras lagi.

Jongin mendesis. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyungsoo sembari mengangkat tangan, mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka tidak lagi bersentuhan.

Kyungsoo tertawa geli. " _In minutes_ , Papa!"

" _RIGHT NOW, YOUNG MAN_!"

Decakan terganggu keluar dari bibir Jongin. Ia menendang beberapa kerikil di ujung kakinya kasar. " _Your father is a loudmouth_."

Kyungsoo segera menoleh dengan raut wajah marah. " _How dare you_!" pekiknya sambil memukul lengan Jongin.

"Tapi sungguh, ini semua memang salah ayahmu!"

Mimik Kyungsoo berubah semakin gusar, mata lelaki itu mendelik memandang Jongin dengan sorot berapi-api. "Kau menyalahkan ayahku?" teriak Kyungsoo kesal.

"Tentu!" Jongin menjawab dengan yakin. "Jika ayahmu tidak ingin terus-menerus merasa khawatir, beliau tidak seharusnya memiliki anak semenarik dirimu."

Ekspresi Kyungsoo melunak. Ia melipat bibirnya ke dalam, berusaha agar tidak tersenyum karena rayuan tersirat Jongin. Lelaki ini selalu mempunyai cara untuk membalik keadaan. Itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa Kyungsoo sangat mencintai Jongin.

Tetapi, Kyungsoo tidak mau lengah.

"Kau harus bersikap baik kepada ayahku jika ingin hubungan kita berlanjut." Ancam Kyungsoo tegas.

Jongin memberengut. Ia melongok ke pria yang masih memasang tampang mengerikan, mencoba untuk mengusirnya dari sisi Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah." Desah Jongin lemah. Ia menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo kemudian menarik lelaki itu menuju beranda rumah.

Sementara Jongin berjalan dengan santai, Kyungsoo justru terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka ancaman kosongnya barusan ternyata bisa menggerakkan hati Jongin. Kali ini, giliran Kyungsoo yang diliputi rasa cemas. Ia menduga-duga apa yang sebenarnya sedang direncanakan lelaki ini?

Jongin tidak melepaskan genggamannya ketika jarak mereka dengan ayah Kyungsoo hanya terpisah beberapa jengkal.

"Selamat malam, _Si-abeoji_." Sapa Jongin ramah.

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata karena keberanian Jongin, sedang pria di hadapan mereka menggertakkan gigi.

"Kau memanggilku apa?!" bentak ayah Kyungsoo tidak terima.

" _Si-aboeji_." Ulang Jongin tanpa beban. "Aku hanya ingin membiasakan diri agar nantinya tidak canggung."

Ayah Kyungsoo maju selangkah, kedua tangannya telah siaga untuk menghajar Jongin. Namun Kyungsoo dengan cepat menahannya. "Papa." Sergah Kyungsoo sambil menggeleng. Ia melirik ke Jongin, meminta agar lelaki itu segera pulang sebelum ayahnya semakin murka.

Jongin menghembuskan nafas panjang, memilih untuk mengalah meski rasa rindunya belum tuntas. Dengan berat hati, ia akhirnya berpamitan kepada ayah Kyungsoo—yang hanya dibalas dengan geraman, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo dalam.

Hati Kyungsoo menghangat dengan tatapan yang Jongin berikan padanya. Sudut bibrinya tersungging, menenangkan lelaki itu sekaligus ingin mengingatkan bahwa ' _besok aku masih milikmu'_.

Jongin ingin membantah pesan tersembunyi dalam tatapan Kyungsoo dengan, ' _tapi hari esok masih terlalu lama untukku'_. Namun, Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum—cerah sekali, hingga setiap kosakata di lidah Jongin menjadi kelu tak bermakna.

Suara deheman yang berasal dari ayah Kyungsoo membuat mereka meretas pandangan. Sedikit tersinggung, Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan pembalasan yang setimpal kepada ayah Kyungsoo karena telah mengganggu momen romantis mereka. Ia meraih lengan Kyungsoo dalam sekejap, kemudian mencuri ciuman dari bibir lelaki itu tepat ketika ayah Kyungsoo melihatnya.

 _Ha! Burn, Mister Do, BURN._

Sebelum salah satu dari Kyungsoo atau ayahnya bereaksi, Jongin segera berlari dalam kecepatan penuh sembari berteriak, " _I love you_ , Do Kyungsoo! _Keep in your mind that_ _you're my future husband_!" lalu tertawa ketika sepasang sepatu mendarat di lengan dan keningnya. Namun, ia tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun.

Tubuh Jongin terlalu penuh dengan kebahagiaan yang membuncah dari dalam dadanya, karena menyadari Kyungsoo adalah miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Soo, dia menyentuh anak kita!" Jongin mengintip dari balik tirai sedang matanya memincing ke kedua figur yang sedang berdiri di depan teras._

 _Kyungsoo mendesah panjang. "Jongin, dia sudah delapan belas tahun, berhentilah bersikap berlebihan."_

" _But, Soo." Jongin merajuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. "He touches our precious daughter."_

 _Kyungsoo duduk santai di sofanya tanpa menggubris tingkah kekanakan Jongin. Berita malam dan coklat panas jelas jauh lebih menarik daripada mendengar rentetan keluhan, 'Soo, mereka terlalu dekat', 'Kenapa jari lelaki itu mengusap pipinya', hingga akhirnya keluhan itu berubah menjadi pekikan, 'Oh, tidak. Mereka akan berciuman!' sebelum Jongin tiba-tiba berlari keluar rumah dengan marah._

" _KIM YERIM! MASUK KE DALAM SEKARANG JUGA!"_

 _Dengan sedikit malas, Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya. Ia mau tidak mau harus menenangkan suaminya. Namun sepertinya, usahanya berubah haluan karena tepat ketika ia mencapai pintu rumah, lelaki yang berdiri di sebelah Yerim berkata dengan suara lantang,_

" _Maaf karena telah membuat Yerim pulang malam,_ _ **Ayah**_ _."_

 _Mulut Jongin mengaga lebar sementara Kyungsoo meledak dalam tawa._

" _WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" tanya Jongin dengan nada tinggi._

" _Eng… Ayah?" Jawab lelaki itu tanpa rasa bersalah._

 _Tawa Kyungsoo berubah semakin keras hingga perutnya sakit. Yerim memandangnya dengan heran karena ia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang lucu._

" _Aku hanya sedang mengalami de javu." Jelas Kyungsoo agar anak perempuannya tidak salah paham._

 _Jongin mendesis."Kau seharusnya berada di pihakku."_

" _I'm sorry, baby J." Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "This is so funny I can't help it."_

" _Soo!"_

 _Kyungsoo mengusap air mata yang menggenang di pelupuknya kemudian berbisik ke telinga Jongin, "My father doesn't seem so loudmouth now, right baby?"_

 _Jongin menghentakkan kaki jengkel._

* * *

 **ESCAPADES : THE END**

* * *

.

 **Author's Note :**

 _Does anybody miss me_?

 _No_?

 _Okay_... * _walks with my face down and cries a river_ *

Ah, maaf karena tiba-tiba jarang _update_. Ada beberapa hal mendesak yang harus cepet diurus. Tapi tenang aja semuanya udah kelar dan aku bakal balik lagi jadi Kaisoo _trash_ ( _pregnant_ Jongin _and_ Kyungsoo's _smile when he saw him is so freaking cute, m'dead ;_;_ ). _Update_ -an _drabble_ berikutnya mungkin _genre_ -nya agak beda dari cerita aku kebanyakan. _Please anticipate it_!

Jangan lupa _review_ , saran dan kritiknya. Karena itu yang paling aku kangenin selama ga _update_ kemarin.

I WUV YOU GAES.

 _ **P.S : Top!Soo is so happening lately, what do you guys think about it?**_

— **Red Sherry** —


	3. HELLO, MISTER DO!

—

* * *

 **HELLO, MISTER DO!**

* * *

—

 **Summary** : CEO Do Kyungsoo memiliki asisten pribadi yang bisa dijuluki sebagai manusia terkikuk sedunia. Namun apa yang membuat Kyungsoo mempertahankannya adalah; asisten itu juga merangkap sebagai kekasihnya.

 **Pairing** : KaiSoo (Jongin/Kyungsoo)

 **Rating** : T

 **Genre** : FLuff, Comedy, Romance

—

* * *

 _Prenote : Who doesn't love clumsy Jongin, tbh?_

* * *

Seorang pria menatap dokumen yang berada di hadapannya dengan alis berkerut dan konsentrasi tinggi. Dasi yang melingkari lehernya terlihat longgar, sedang jas yang ia kenakan tadi telah tergantung rapi di sandaran kursi. Matanya menelusuri baris demi baris laporan bulanan mengenai trafik telekomunikasi pelanggan di perusahaan pribadinya.

Masa jabatannya sebagai CEO memang baru berlangsung selama satu tahun. Namun sebagai pewaris tunggal dari Alcatel Do, pria itu telah mengerti seluk-beluk perusahaan ayahnya dengan sangat cermat bahkan sebelum ia masuk ke bangku kuliah. Ia bisa menganalisis berbagai aspek yang mempengaruhi perusahaan itu mulai dari sisi manajemen hingga teknis lapangan.

Mendesah, pria itu membuka lembar dokumen ke halaman berikutnya. Sifat perfeksionisnya membuat ia belum puas dengan pembangunan _site_ yang sepertinya masih kurang meningkatkan pelayanan perusahaan. Apalagi, ketika ia mengingat persaingan pasar pada sektor ini semakin menguat setiap tahunnya.

Pria itu melepas kacamatanya kasar kemudian memijit pangkal hidungnya dengan gerakan frustasi. Ia tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia tidur nyenyak. Pikirannya selalu dibebani dengan pekerjaan yang seolah tidak pernah cukup baik untuk kepuasannya sendiri.

Suara ketukan pintu segera menarik perhatian pria itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke depan ruangan.

"Selamat pagi, _Miste_ r Do." Sapa seorang pria yang ia kenali sebagai asisten pribadinya—Kim Jongin dengan kepala setengah melongok ke dalam ruangan.

Ia menggeram sebal. " _Mister_ Do adalah sebutan untuk ayahku, Jongin. Aku sudah katakan berkali-kali padamu untuk tidak memanggilku begitu."

Jongin terkekeh geli. "Aku minta maaf, _Kyungsoo_." Pria itu kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangannya sambil membawa cangkir yang masih mengepulkan uap dengan _sangat_ hati-hati. " _Tea_?" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hm." Balas Kyungsoo datar.

Kyungsoo segera merapikan dokumen yang berserakan di meja, karena _ada peluang_ Jongin akan menumpahkan isi cangkir itu ke atas berkasnya.

Perlahan, Jongin meletakkan cangkir teh di sisi kanan meja Kyungsoo. Ia terlihat menahan nafas ketika denting keramik yang beradu dengan permukaan kaca terdengar nyaring di ruangan itu. Sebuah pekikan kecil keluar dari bibir Jongin saat ia akhirnya berhasil menyuguhkan teh Kyungsoo tanpa setetes cairanpun berceceran.

" _Good boy_." Puji Kyungsoo. Ia meraih cangkir tehnya, kemudian menyesapnya sekali. Keningnya tiba-tiba mengernyit saat mengingat sesuatu. "Bukankah aku memintamu datang tiga puluh menit yang lalu?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

Jongin menggaruk kepalanya. "Um.. aku mungkin sedikit mengalami masalah di _pantry_?"

"Ah," Kyungsoo meletakkan cangkirnya kembali. "apalagi kali ini?"

Mendengar sindiran tersirat Kyungsoo, Jongin mengerucutkan bibir. "Aku hanya tidak sengaja memecahkan toples gula." Jawabnya, seakan-akan hal itu adalah sesuatu yang seharusnya dimaklumi.

Kyungsoo menaikkan setengah alis. "Hanya itu?"

"Hanya itu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk kecil. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk menggoda Jongin lebih lanjut. Pekerjaannya bisa sedikit ia kesampingkan jika itu menyangkut soal Jongin.

"Jadi," Kyungsoo berdehem, "noda kopi yang ada di kemejamu bukan karena kau _tidak sengaja_ menabrak seseorang?" tanyanya dengan raut serius yang dibuat-buat.

Wajah Jongin berubah merah padam. Ia berusaha menutupi noda yang dimaksud Kyungsoo dengan jasnya. "Y—Ya, itu juga."

"Lalu cara berjalanmu yang sedikit aneh bukan karena kau _tidak sengaja_ menginjak permen karet?"

Jongin memberengut. " _Well_ , itu juga."

"Hmm." Kyungsoo menggumam paham. Matanya menelusuri Jongin lebih lama, membiarkan lelaki itu dilanda kegugupan tentang kalimat apa yang selanjutnya akan Kyungsoo utarakan. "Ada hal lain yang tidak aku ketahui?"

Jongin menelan ludah. Ia melepaskan cengkraman dari jasnya kemudian sedikit ragu melangkah ke samping meja Kyungsoo. "Mungkin?" sahutnya mencicit.

Ia melihat Kyungsoo memiringkan kepala, menaruh perhatian penuh tentang cerita konyol apalagi yang akan keluar dari mulutnya kali ini. Tangan Jongin berpindah ke rambutnya sendiri, menyibak surai yang menutupi dahinya.

"Aku terantuk pintu bus ketika berangkat tadi." Tutur Jongin seraya menunjuk lebam kebiruan di keningnya.

Kyungsoo segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tangan. Pundaknya berguncang pelan, menahan tawa karena kekikukan Jongin yang tidak pernah habis.

" _Hyung_!" seru Jongin merajuk. Lelaki itu menggumakan banyak gerutu di antara nafasnya, membenci mengapa Kyungsoo selalu memiliki cara untuk membuatnya malu kepada dirinya sendiri. " _Are you done mocking me_?"

"Bagaimana jika belum?" tantang Kyungsoo geli.

" _I'm gonna kiss you hard_." Ancam Jongin dengan kalimat yang sama sekali tidak mengandung ancaman. " _Like really, really hard_." Tambah lelaki itu untuk menambah kesan tegas di ancamannya.

"Ah, aku benar-benar ketakutan." Kyungsoo membalas tanpa banyak berpikir panjang. Ia melihat mimik Jongin yang berubah masam saat itu juga.

Pria itu mengambil kursi di depan Kyungsoo, kemudian bersandar sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Apa kau membenciku?"

"Kenapa aku harus membencimu?"

Jongin mengambil papan nama bertuliskan 'CEO Do Kyungsoo' kemudian memperhatikannya sejenak. Kyungsoo bersedekap, menunggu Jongin untuk angkat bicara. Matanya tidak lepas dari Jongin yang seperti sedang memikirkan hal rumit.

" _Because i'm stupid_?"

" _You're not stupid_." Sergah Kyungsoo cepat.

Dan Kyungsoo tidak bohong mengenai ucapannya. Jongin memiliki kemampuan analisis yang luar biasa. Lelaki itu dapat mengetahui celah dari hal yang tidak bisa Kyungsoo temukan sebelumnya. Jongin selalu menawarkan cara paling sederhana bahkan pada permasalahan perusahaan paling kompleks sekalipun.

Kinerja Jongin patut diberi penghargaan. Meskipun lelaki itu memiliki keuntungan penuh sebagai kekasih Kyungsoo, ia tidak pernah memanfaatkannya sekalipun. Jongin selalu memenuhi tugasnya tepat waktu—bersih dan rapi tanpa banyak membuat Kyungsoo mengulang dua atau tiga kali seperti ketika ia berhadapan dengan Park Chanyeol kepala divisi Radio Network Development.

Sayangnya, kecekatan Jongin dalam pekerjaan tidak diiringi dengan respon tubuh lelaki itu.

Jongin _selalu_ melakukan hal yang bisa dibilang ceroboh untuk lelaki seumurannya. Bukan pertama kalinya Kyungsoo mendengar kejadian-kejadian seperti yang Jongin ceritakan tadi. Lelaki itu bahkan pernah datang ke kantor tanpa mengenakan alas kaki karena _tidak sengaja_ menginjak lantai semen yang belum kering. Alhasil, sepatu Jongin melekat pada lantai semen itu sehingga ia harus berjalan beberapa blok dengan kaki telanjang.

Namun Kyungsoo tidak memandang Jongin bodoh karena hal itu. Ya, Kyungsoo pernah kehilangan beberapa dokumen karena Jongin _tidak sengaja_ menerbangkannya ke luar jendela. Ya, Kyungsoo pernah harus menahan malu karena Jongin _tidak sengaja_ salah membawa _slide_ presentasi pada rapat penting. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengkategorikan Jongin sebagai seseorang yang bodoh.

Ia mencintai—mengagumi, setiap kesempurnaan dan ketidaksempurnaan Jongin sepenuh hati.

Masih terdiam, Jongin memutar-mutar kursi yang tengah ia duduki. Matanya enggan menatap Kyungsoo sama sekali.

Merasa bersalah, Kyungsoo bangkit dari tempatnya. Ia berlutut di depan Jongin kemudian meraih kedua tangan lelaki itu. "Kau terkadang lupa bahwa aku mencintaimu."

Wajah Jongin sedikit berubah cerah setelah mendengar itu, walaupun bibirnya masih mengerucut sebal. " _You still do_?"

" _Of course, baby bear_."

Jongin tersenyum sambil menarik Kyungsoo berdiri. Ia lalu menempatkan Kyungsoo ke atas pangkuannya dan memeluk lelaki itu erat. "Jangan terlalu cepat bosan kepadaku." Gumamnya di leher Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Ia hanya melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Jongin, merapatkan tubuh mereka lebih dekat. Tangan Jongin mengusap pipinya lembut sebelum bibir mereka menemukan satu sama lain.

" _Could you two stop being gay_?"

Kyungsoo terlonjak dari posisinya. Mereka berdua menoleh, mendapati Sehun dengan wajah _oh-kenapa-aku-harus-menyaksikan-ini-lagi_ sedang berdiri di tengah ruangan.

" _Could you knock_?" Balas Kyungsoo sambil membetulkan ikatan dasinya.

Sehun memutar bola mata, tidak menghiraukan perkataan Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu justru menghampiri meja Kyungsoo dan menyerahkan lembar dokumen ke meja Kyungsoo.

"Laporan anggaran." Ucap sang CFO singkat.

Kyungsoo segera membuka dokumen itu kemudian memindainya dengan cepat. "Jongin, apakah aku ada pertemuan siang ini?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

Jongin buru-buru meraih ponselnya, mencari berkas agenda Kyungsoo yang sengaja ia simpan di sana. "Anda dan Mr. Oh memiliki jadwal makan siang dengan Komisaris Wu pada pukul satu siang nanti." Papar Jongin dalam bahasa yang kembali formal.

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Bersiaplah tiga puluh menit sebelumnya." Celetuk Sehun tiba-tiba. "Beliau tidak suka menunggu dan lalu lintas akhir-akhir ini sedang tidak bisa ditebak."

Jongin mencatat kalimat Sehun ke dalam _reminder_ -nya, karena ia yakin Kyungsoo tidak akan ingat dengan hal seremeh itu. Melihat sang CEO sedang larut dalam pekerjaanya, Sehun memutuskan untuk beranjak.

"Aku berada di ruanganku jika kau membutuhkan." Ujar lelaki itu sambil menutup pintu ruangan Kyungsoo.

Sesaat setelah Sehun hilang dari pandangan, Jongin segera melirik ke arah Kyungsoo. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku juga pergi?"

"Tidak. Tinggalah." Sambar Kyungsoo cepat seraya menyingkirkan dokumen di hadapannya. "Berbicara dengan Komisaris Wu selalu membuat kepalaku pusing. Sepertinya aku butuh sedikit penenang sebelum bertemu beliau."

Nada Kyungsoo penuh dengan godaan, membuat Jongin bergerak tidak nyaman di kursinya. "D—Di sini?" tanyanya ragu.

Kyungsoo mencondongkan badannya ke arah Jongin kemudian menyeringai. "Kenapa tidak?" Tatapan Kyungsoo menjelajahi tubuh Jongin dengan sorot sensual. "Bukankah ini termasuk dalam fantasimu, Mr. Kim?"

" _Dammit, Hyung_." Umpat Jongin sambil menutupi bagian depan celananya.

Senyum kemenangan muncul dari bibir Kyungsoo. " _Why don't you lock the door,_ Jongin-ah?"

Jongin yang mulai terpengaruh permainan Kyungsoo kemudian membalas, "Dan apa yang akan kudapatkan setelahnya?"

" _I don't know._ " Kyungsoo berkedip pelan. " _Maybe you can lick me_?"

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Jongin untuk bangkit dari kursi dan menuruti perintah Kyungsoo. Namun karena terlalu bersemangat, tangan lelaki itu tidak sengaja menyambar vas tanaman hias yang berada di atas meja Kyungsoo. Suara denting kaca pecah segera memenuhi ruangan itu bersama dengan Jongin yang membeku di tempat.

Ia menelan ludah, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke arah kekasihnya.

Sang CEO menghela nafas lelah, matanya menunjukkan rasa bosan walaupun tidak terdeteksi kemarahan di sana.

"Apa ini berarti rencana kita batal?" Jongin bertanya lirih.

Kyungsoo mengusap pelipisnya pelan sambil memejamkan mata. " _Just lock the goddamn door,_ Jongin-ah."

Jongin tersenyum kecut kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju pintu. Kyungsoo memperhatikan kekasihnya dalam diam, melihat bagaimana Jongin mengambil setiap langkah dengan teliti.

 _Mungkin aku butuh sedikit waktu untuk tidur siang setelah ini._ Pikirnya

Kyungsoo kembali mengambil cangkir tehnya, saat tiba-tiba Jongin mengaduh karena tersandung ujung karpet. Ia mendesah panjang.

 _Oh, dan mungkin beberapa butir Aspirin..._

* * *

 **HELLO, MISTER DO! : THE END**

* * *

.

 **Author's Note :**

Halo! Sebenernya mau nge- _post genre_ yang beda dari biasanya. Cuma ternyata dapet _feel-_ nya nyelesein yang ini dulu, yaudahlah ya...

Ada yang nunggu Kaleidoscope? Karena aku udah mulai kuliah dan kebetulan ngambil tugas akhir (iya, mau buru-buru lulus makanya sedikit dicepetin) jadi _pleaseee_ sabar buat _update_ selanjutnya yah :((((

ENIWEIIII, CEO DO KYUNGSOO IS SOOOO FLAMIN' HOT, RITE?

Aku ada niatan buat manjangin AU ini, cuma mau liat dulu gimana tanggapan kalian. HAHAHAHA. Karena serius sebenernya _draft_ banyak, cuma bingung mana yang mau diselesein duluan.

Saran, kritik, _review_ sangat, sangat, sangat diapresiasi sekali! I LOVE YOU MUCH!

 **XOXO**

 **—Red Sherry—**


End file.
